Lucky and Unlucky
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Excitement becomes embarrassment on the first night of two weeks with Sasuke visiting.


Narrated by Sakura.

Lucky and Unlucky

By Itachi Silverwolf

There was a gathering of girls full of envy and jealousy. Ino was busy with her insults. At the moment they didn't matter. Staying in my house for two weeks was the one person they all wanted contact with. I was the luckiest person ever. At least I thought so in that moment. The excitement of my parents' news hadn't faded in the slightest. I would have Sasuke Uchiha in my house for two weeks. Just me. Not the most popular girls in my school.

At this point I should've been rubbing the facts even farther into their face. I wasn't though. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Sasuke in my house! Two weeks with an Uchiha in my presence! I was excited and crazy nervous at the same time. Also what if he had some horrible obnoxious habits I didn't want to know about. Then again who was I kidding. There was no way he had some of the nasty habits I'd seen of the other boys in my class. He couldn't have those same habits!

To make matters worse I was pretty sure my parents would embarrass me with stupid jokes. They usually did. I mean it wasn't so bad when Naruto was over. But this was not Naruto! This was the hottest guy in school. The most popular guy.

To make matters worse here I was music class after school for totally screwing up my part in the school song. I mean what was I thinking when I got the notes wrong. It's not like I could tell the teacher that was thinking of putting my hands on another student in a fashion that wasn't considered appropriate. I mean I'd have more than just a bit of trouble to worry about if I'd mentioned that.

I rush home to find my mother has left clothes on my bed. Not just any clothes! The ones the boys don't see! It's worse there's not just clothes I don't want him to know about in sight, but he's in my room staring at a poster like he doesn't have a clue who the artist is. I mean seriously? Is my taste in music that bad? I didn't think so. What am I supposed to do now?

"Who is that?" I sigh. I can't believe he doesn't know. He's one of the most popular guys in school. All the girls know who he is.  
"Adam Lambert." I try to slide my clothes from sight carefully only to cringe as the piles fall over revealing several pair of not so flattering panties. I start snatching up my underwear while trying ot hide my embarrassment. I dig through a shelf to put a disc into my stereo. "This is who he is." I hit play hoping he won't notice my scramble to put away my clothes.

"You forgot these." I'm going to die when a pair of my panties hits me in the chest. He threw them at me. Seriously? To make matters worse he's staring at me like I'm plotting his murder. "That is not music." Now I'm really at a loss. I heave a breath as he leaves my room with his eyes narrowed to slits.

It really doesn't take me long to realize which one of the guest rooms will be his for two weeks. Though I don't really know what to say when I hear music from speaker that haunts me. He knows the words? Who are these people? "Sasuke?" I hear this half response that doesn't help me at all. "Who is that?"

He stares at me like I've grown a second head or something. "Fever Ray." I can't get over the sound of that voice. I swear it's going to haunt me in my sleep tonight. "Did you need something or did you think I needed to see more of your underwear?" I don't know what to say before rushing from the room. "What's her problem?"  
What's my problem? A guy just seen my underpants. I've never felt so... angry and embarrassed in my life. I don't even know what to say at this point. I've decided all tell my parents that he can't stay here. So I go running downstairs to tell my mother how upset I am with her. She starts telling me how it's not a huge deal. They were clean. I just want to cry. It gets worse when I hear his voice behind me.

"It's not, Sakura. I've seen underwear before." I pause and don't know what to say as something hits me in the chest again. I look down to see a pair of boxers. He reaches down to lift them off the floor like it's not a huge deal. "See, no big deal." I start thinking I should be tweeting this or something.

Later I'm online with Ino and her minions telling her the story of how he threw his boxers at me. I still can't believe that he did that! Of course they are all typing how I'm lying. I so want to just add him to the conversation so he'll back up my story.

During the conversation Ino adds a screen name. Now I don't know what to say. I'm pretty sure whoever it is they know Sasuke as much as we do. So I sit watching as Ino start pasting previous lines in the chat room for whoever it is to read. The voice I hear startles me.

"What do I care about any of this? He leaves his clothes on the floor all the time. He and my dad fight over it. This is why I told him I want to block everyone of you."  
"Itachi?" I can't type anymore. Apparently it's okay for him to use a microphone so why not use mine. I'm pretty sure since I now hear laughter I've embarrassed myself. I really want to die. "How are you?" Maybe I can turn this around.  
"I'm in a chat room with a bunch of morons." I don't know what to say as the screen name he's using soon adds someone else to the conversation. I wait to see if Ino will paste the lines again. Instead I hear a voice that makes even Ino want to kill me.  
"What about it? Hang on, let me find headphones so I can turn my speakers back on. There's too many people talking to me." There was a pause. "They were clean. It's not like they smelled." I don't know what ot say. "They were clean."  
"That's the answer ladies, yes, he decided she should see his underwear. Now leave me out of it." Even I can see that post saying that Itachi's left the conversation I kind of feel proud of myself. I've seen something no one else had, except maybe his brother. I didn't know then that that feeling would soon vanish.

"It's not like I didn't see her's." I can almost feel Ino plotting my murder through the screen. "And I saw the crap poster on her wall." I start trying to explain my Adam Lambert poster hoping they'll all forget about the first statement. "Sasuke, how could you!"

"What? It's not a big deal. It's not like it was the pair you have on. I mean I don't really want to know, but you get the point." Now I am going to die. I just can't take the noise of everyone on their microphones at once. The laughter is too much. And to make matters worse he exits the chatroom. I just want to kill him.

I give up. I don't even want to go school in the morning at this point. How could he?


End file.
